Heart Is Right
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: : Lexi had been running from her past for a while now and meets Mac but can he convince her to stop running and to trust him? Read to see
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heart Is Right

Pairing: Lexi Smith & Mac Taylor

Rating: K+

A/N: Just something my muse insisted on

Summary: Lexi had been running from her past for a while now and meets Mac but can he convince her to stop running and to trust him? Read to see

Chapter One

Lexi Smith was 24yrs old and she'd vanished from her home in Aspen five years ago and now she'd wound up in New York, her mother Lauren had tried to convince Lexi to stay but was unsuccessful at trying to stop her daughter from fleeing her home after the abuse she suffered at the hands of her father Nathan, who'd been abusing Lexi since she was just sixteen years old and now as Lexi fled her childhood home with her clothing and some money, she wanted to get far away as possible and now she was in Manhattan NY.

She hoped that she would be safe in The City That Never Sleeps and she had found somewhere to stay, she didn't trust anyone and only now as she struggled to survive, she'd decided not to return home and as she wandered around the street close to the shelter, she bumped into someone and not kowing who it was, Lexi slowly looked up and came face-to-face with a tall handsome stranger, which Lexi backed away as she was still edgy around guys.

Mac looked to her with worry in his green eyes, then softly said " I'm not gonna hurt you.", when Lexi stammered then asked " Wh why not?", and so Mac replied " It's not in my DNA". Lexi meekly smiled but kept her distance and Mac wondered why she was so scared, he wanted to know why but wasn't gonna push her into telling him why, he'd leave that up to her and Mac smiled softly as Lexi saw his badge and realised that he was a cop, she might be able to admit to him but was scared in case he judged her for it.

Mac was worried about her and he wondered if there was anything he could do for her, but as he pondered this thought, he'd no idea just how scared she really was and he hoped that she would allow him to protect her from whoever was after her.

Lexi was scared to even admit to him just what was wrong, she wondered if she could even trust him or not, then she still refused to tell him why she was so damn scared and Mac understood this and he headed away to go home, but Lexi put her hand on his arm, then said " I wanna tell you". Mac nodded back.

Mac looked to Lexi and took her someplace private so they could talk and then Lexi told Mac what had happened to her and why she had been running, upon hearing this, Mac decided that he would not tell anyone what he'd been told and Lexi was glad that he wasn't gonna tell anyone about her past.

Mac wanted to help her to feel safe again but knew it wouldn't be easy but Mac was gonna help her in any way that he could, Lexi was somewhat glad about that and now as she'd told him her past she wondered how he was really gonna protect her from her father.

How far will Mac go to protect Lexi?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mac knew that Lexi was scared to trust him, he understood this and hoped that she would trust him when she got to know him more, as Lexi told him more about her father and how she suffered so much and Mac asked her if it ever got sexual and Lexi shook her head, Mac now knew that he had to do something in order to keep her safe from harm.

Lexi slowly felt safe with him, despite not knowing much about him but she could only hope that now she could feel safe and away from danger, she knew that he was the only one she had told just exactly what her father did to her, causing her to flee her home.

As the days passed, Lexi started to trust Mac more and unaware that she would need Mac to save her life, somehow her father had located Lexi and was gonna try and take her home but Lexi fought back against her father, just as Mac appeared and he fought Nathan who had no idea how strong Mac was.

Lexi was scared and once Mac had cuffed Nathan and got him taken to the NYPD, Mac walked over to Lexi and she just hugged him, as Mac hugged her back and Lexi knew that Mac had saved her life, she was thankful for that.

Mac watched as Lexi slowly calmed down and he was starting to like her but wasn't gonna admit this in case she didn't like him in the same way, Mac knew that she would be safe now from her father.

Lexi was glad that he saved her life and she knew that she owed him her life, she then gave him a thank-you kiss, which he returned and she allowed him to do that, they pulled apart slowly, smiling as they did, Mac really liked her.

Lexi liked him a lot and she was scared to admit how she much she liked him and neither knew that they felt the same about each other, Mac just hoped that they might be more than friends at some point in the future.

Mac smiled softly as he stood close by and he really liked her, not knowing if she felt the same towards him, he hoped she did, while Lexi looked to him as she smiled then she placed her hand on his foerarm softly.

Lexi had started to really like Mac and now they told each other their first names, Mac smiled and he really liked her more now, then Lexi then kissed him, only for Mac to kiss her back softly as he put both arms around her as they shared a kiss together.

What happens between Mac & Lexi?


End file.
